Mr Teddy Thinks So, Too
by velja
Summary: After the carnival Elena gets sick and has to stay in bed. Her only confidante is her beloved stuffed teddy bear. And that's when she realizes something. One-shot, random and fluffy. Spoilers for 1x18 'Under Control' and 2x02 'Brave New World'.


**Mr. Teddy Thinks So, Too**

_This is completely random and fluffy. It focuses on a tiny discovery I made while watching the last ep__isode 'Brave New World'. I don't even know if my observations are accurate but… I don't care. I'd love it if I was right and somebody else noticed that little something, too. But if not, if it's merely wishful thinking on my part… I don't care._

_This story also serves as a method to deal with my frustration over that episode's horrible ending (Elena and Stefan on the Ferris wheel… seriously, could they have come up with something more sappy, boring and twighlight-esque?)._

_This is dedicated to all the Delena shippers out there who loathed the ending as much as I did. I hope this little scene will make it up to you._

_

* * *

_

Elena punched the various pillows underneath to try and mold them to her body some more. But no matter how hard she tried, they just wouldn't fit to her sweating form. They stayed lumpy and poked into her upper back and neck and made her hair cling to her head even more.

"Uarrgh," she groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. Her eyes closed, she just couldn't stand the sight of the plain white ceiling above her anymore.

She was so fed up with this!

Elena had been cooped up in her room for the last five days, bound to the bed by a stupid cold she'd apparently caught the night of the carnival. Along with a sore throat, the urge to sneeze or cough had troubled her constantly and her eyes had leaked a thick mix of tears and pus. She'd also had an alarmingly high temperature for the first three days and Jenna had nearly gone out of her mind with worry.

But eventually, much to Jenna's and everybody else's relief, Elena's body had started to respond to the medical treatment and the fever had finally broken. A good night's sleep had done the rest and now Elena was starting to feel like herself again. She was still forced to stay in bed though, for at least another twenty-four hours the doctor had said.

"Uarrgh," Elena harrumphed again, frustration getting the best of her. Pressing her stuffed bear closer to her chest and burying her nose in the soft material she murmured: "So that's what I get for spending hours kissing my boyfriend on top of the Ferris wheel at the crack of dawn. A stupid cold!"

Elena held her teddy at arm's length and stared into its cute button eyes. "I know it's not his fault but I'm really starting to wish that I'd never gone up that stupid Ferris wheel with Stefan. I've been stuck in bed for days because of that! My whole body's sore and I'm starving and all I'm allowed according to Jenna is soup! I hate soup! Oh, what I wouldn't give for some hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows sprinkled on top of it right now! Or popcorn! Or a burger! I'd even eat the pickles on it!

Oh, and the hygiene thing? Don't let me get started on that, Mr. Teddy! You know, I think my pajama's starting to grow a life of it's own with all the sweating and the cooties and… I hate not being allowed to shower… I don't even want to know what I must look like, let alone the smell that must be clinging to my hair by now!"

Elena sent a small smile to the silent confidante in her arms. "No wonder Stefan's stayed away from me for days. He's probably able to smell me all the way from the boarding house! Stupid vampire-senses!"

Soft footsteps climbing the stairs had Elena stop her frustrated rant and she rolled her eyes at the teddy. "Oh, here comes Jenna again. I bet she's gonna offer me more soup! I wouldn't want it even if she hadn't made it herself. Blah! She tries but, god, she's just no good at cooking. But… don't tell her I said that, okay?"

A soft knock on the door was followed by Jenna's head poking through the gap. "Elena? Are you awake?"

Elena set the teddy down onto her chest and forced a smile onto her face. "Yeah, I'm up. Come on in, Jenna."

"How are you feeling, huh?" Jenna approached the bed with a gentle smile and sat down on the edge. "Are you hungry? I could bring you some soup."

Elena resisted the urge to share a frustrated 'what-did-I-tell-you' look with her teddy but pouted at her aunt instead. "I'm fine, Jenna. Really, I'm feeling much better already and… can I have some real food? Please? Pretty please?"

Jenna seemed to contemplate the plea for a second. "What did you have in mind?"

"Ugh, a toast or a sandwich perhaps?" Elena batted her eyes pleadingly. "And hot chocolate? I'd really like a sweet hot cup of that, with marshmallows…"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Elena," Jenna cut her off, regret visible on her face. "The doc said no heavy sweet things for a while."

"But…"

"Sorry, sweetie, doctor's orders." Seeing her niece's crestfallen face Jenna added quickly. "But I'm okay with the sandwich. I'll go make you one."

"Thanks," Elena grumbled defeated and watched Jenna walk to the door. Turning back to her teddy she added under her breath: "I guess it's a start, isn't it, Mr. Teddy?"

Jenna stopped in the open doorframe and threw a curious look back to the bed. Observing the way Elena had the stuffed toy cradled in her arms, whispering conspiringly into its ear, she couldn't help but smile.

"You know, I never realized how fond you still were of that old teddy of yours."

Catching Elena's questioning look she continued with a shrug: "Hey, I'm not mocking you, you're allowed to cling to your childhood friend when you're sick. We all do that. But, it's more than that for you, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Elena frowned confused.

"That teddy isn't just decoration and fond memories to you, is it? You've slept with it in your arms every night for quite a while now. A few months ago it was always just sitting on your bed in the same position but nowadays…"

Jenna stepped into the hall and closed the door behind her. Elena was left in privacy, alone with her thoughts.

"She's right," Elena stared at the stuffed animal sitting on her chest. She turned it around and gave it a good once-over. "When did you start becoming more than just a toy again, huh?"

The teddy didn't answer (of course it didn't) and Elena went on: "Oh, don't get me wrong, Mr. Teddy, I never stopped loving you. You know that, right? Ever since Dad gave you to me for my fourth birthday you were my favorite and I loved you. But Jenna's right. For the past few years you've been more a decoration than anything else. So… what changed? What happened that I started to hold you in my arms again every night? Cuddle you? Talk to you? What…?"

An image suddenly appeared before Elena's eyes, vivid and almost tangible. Elena could see it clear as if it was happening right now and not several weeks ago already.

_Damon was sprawled out on her bed, feet crossed casually at the ankles, one arm tucked behind his head while the other held onto the teddy sitting on his chest._

"_What happened right there?" he asked, his eyes narrowing just a bit, and his fingers had the teddy's stuffed arm wave at the broken board across the room._

Elena let out a gasp and, driven by the heavy surge of feelings the sudden realization brought on, she flung the teddy bear out of her arms. It flew across the room and bounced with a soft thud off the opposite wall to land in a heap on the ground.

"Oh God, it's Damon! He started this! He made me cling to you again!" Elena's wide eyes fell onto the poor teddy's twisted form on the floor. One stuffed leg was bent backwards and the cute snout was pressed to the carpet. Elena gasped again. "Oh no!"

Before she had time to think about it Elena flung back the covers and bolted out of bed. She rushed across the room, crouched down and scooped the teddy into her arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into the fluffy toy and buried her face in the small soft neck. "I'm sorry, Mr. Teddy. I got you now. I didn't want to… You didn't deserve that. No matter how much I hate Damon right now, you didn't deserve…"

A sudden wave of dizziness grabbed her and Elena was forced to put one hand onto the floor to steady herself. She was weak after days and days in bed and it seemed that a sprint across the room to save a toy hadn't been one of her better ideas.

Elena stood up with caution and, the teddy cradled securely in the crook of her arm, made it in slow steps back to bed. Snuggling under the covers she closed her eyes and tried to fight off the dizziness with deep and even breaths.

She heard some kind of whoosh and thought she'd felt a sudden draft pass by but… it had to be caused by the dizziness in her head, right?

A few seconds passed with Elena simply lying on her side, eyes closed, teddy cradled to her chest. But eventually she dared to open her eyes and her gaze immediately fell on to something on her nightstand.

"What the…?" Elena blinked a few times and then stared in shock at the big steaming cup of hot chocolate that had appeared on her nightstand out of nowhere. "What, how?"

Her eyes flew over to the open window. The curtains fluttered in the soft breeze and Elena was suddenly sure that she hadn't left the window open this wide. There'd only been a small gap before.

Someone must have come through her window and placed the cup there.

Careful so as not to get dizzy again Elena sat up against the headboard. She stared at the deliciously smelling hot treat and noticed the tiny marshmallows swimming on top.

Against her will (because Elena had a sudden suspicion as to who'd done this) a small smile made it onto Elena's face and chased the frown lines from her forehead. Placing her teddy onto her lap with its back resting against her stomach Elena used both her hands to pick up the cup. She brought it close to her mouth and blew on it.

The wonderful smell it gave off nearly overwhelmed her.

"What do you think, Mr. Teddy?" Elena whispered over the teddy's head. "Is it safe to try?"

She took the teddy's ongoing silence as consent and lifted the cup to her mouth, careful not to burn her lips on the hot liquid.

"Hhhmmm," she moaned, delighted at the perfect taste. Elena took another sip and then turned her head towards the window. Of course she saw nobody there but…

"It's perfect," she said, convinced that he'd hear her wherever he was. "Your friend Mr. Teddy thinks so, too."

And once again the teddy in her lap didn't voice any protest.

* * *

Outside in the backyard Damon stood, hands in his pockets, face lifted upwards to look at the curtains fluttering softly out of Elena's window.

"Your friend Mr. Teddy thinks so, too," he heard her soft voice.

Damon turned around and started walking away, pleased that he had at least still one friend inside her room.

He couldn't help but hope that maybe, with enough time, there would be two again some day.

* * *

**The End**

_So, did anyone else think that ever since Damon touched that teddy bear of hers Elena seems to have it in her arms more often than before? No? I admit that I didn't give the teddy any thought before the scene with Damon happened but after that I couldn't help but notice it whenever she snuggled up to it. What do you think?_


End file.
